The Great Demon Detective
by slpytlak
Summary: Inuyasha and his assistants, Po the Panda, Crane and Mantis help a young girl named Carly AKA Cmara find her father, Wilt, who was kidnapped by the evil genius, Dagnino the Tiger who plans to become king, no matter what. Cmara's request.
1. Wilt Kidnapped

Well, I'm now going to start off the requests, people asked me, starting with Cmara's request

**Well, I'm now going to start off the requests, people asked me, starting with Cmara's request.**

Our story begins in the city of ToonTown in 1897. One foggy night, something very big is about to happen, but we'll get to that later. ToonTown is a very busy place when a carriage drove by a small toy shop in the corner of the street; it's called 'Wilt's Toy Shop,' who belongs to a tall, red imaginary friend, Wilt. Inside, Wilt is making something for someone. That someone is a 15-year-old girl with ginger-brown hair pulled in a ponytail with bangs in front of her eye, brown eyes with hints of green with glasses, and she wore a red long sleeve shirt with white lines around both wrists and a purple tank-top over it, blue jeans, and red sneakers with the front part white, and white socks. She also has a black/yellow backpack; she's Cmara, but Wilt calls her Carly…Carly Foster.

"You know, Daddy, this is the best birthday ever," said Carly, giggling.

"It sure is, but it won't be until I give you your present," said Wilt with a smile.

"What is it, what is it?" Carly asked, very excited.

"Now, now close your eyes," said Wilt; Carly covered her eyes. As Wilt goes to a small cupboard, he caught her, peeking, "Carly, no peeking." Carly giggles, covering her eyes. Wilt got something from the cupboard and came to the table. In his hand is a toy that looks like a flower bud. Wilt winds up the key and placed the toy in front of Carly.

Carly heard the wonderful music; she opened her eyes and saw the flower bud, turning into a ballerina, dancing for her. Carly smiled, loving her present, "Oh daddy, you made this just for me?" Wilt nodded, smiling at his daughter. Outside, a shadowy figure approaches to the toy shop, laughing as the shadow looms over the shop.

Inside, the doll finished her dance as the song came to an end. Carly smiled very happy and hugged Wilt, "You're the best father in the whole world!" It very true; Wilt loved her so much ever since he adopted her. As they have a tender moment; the locked door began to rattle. Wilt and Carly looked at the door, which it rattled loudly.

Something or someone is trying to get in! Wilt held his daughter, as she is getting scared, "What is it?" Carly asked, getting scared.

"I don't know. Quick Carly, stay here and don't come out," Wilt place Carly inside the cupboard. Suddenly, without warning the figure bursts through the window. The figure is a dark, blue hedgehog wearing sunglasses, a black leather jacket with blue flames, black shirt, and black jeans with flames and black and blue shoes; he's Evil Sonic!

Meanwhile, Carly opens the door, quietly a bit and watches her father fighting Evil Sonic, making a mess around the shop. Even though Wilt is tall he can still beat Evil Sonic, but Evil Sonic is too fast for him. All of a sudden, a table was thrown to the cupboard closing the door and causing Carly to get pushed back.

"I got you now!" Evil Sonic snarled, taking Wilt away.

"Let go of me, you filthy rabbit! Carly!" Wilt shouted. Carly look horrified, when the whole thing is quiet, too quiet. Carly pushed the door open, moving the table. She looked shocked when she saw a huge mess and all the light are out. All of the paint buckets were spilled, but Carly is worried about someone else.

"Daddy!" Carly called, looking for Wilt; she runs to the broken window," Daddy, where are you? Daddy! Daddy!" There was no response from her echoes; Wilt has been kidnapped!

**Oh no! Wilt is kidnapped by Evil Sonic, but who is he working for?**


	2. Inuyasha Of Baker Street

Sorry to keep you waiting, guys

**Sorry to keep you waiting, guys. But here's where you'll get to see the characters from my favorite movie. Hey, I'm not the only person who loves that movie.**

Meanwhile at the city, a carriage is going through the streets of ToonTown, as someone began to speak to us, _"It was the eve of King Dragun's Diamond Jubilee. This was the year that the government almost came to an end. He…"_ the male voice laughed, _"Now hold on, I'm talking about him? Sorry about that."_

While the carriage continues, inside we see three figures, animals reading a newspaper. The first is a big, fat panda wearing only shorts and bandages around his ankles; he Po aka the Dragon Warrior. On his shoulder is a small mantis with bandages around his four legs and a symbol on his wings; he's Mantis, a member of the Furious Five. The last on is a crane, wearing a straw Chinese hat and purple shorts; he's Crane, another member of the Furious Five.

"_My name is Po and with me is Mantis and Crane,"_ Po narrated. The carriage stopped and Po, Mantis and Crane got off. They looked at the paper and began to look some places to find rooms to rent, _"We just came back to ToonTown after doing military business and we needed to find a perfect place to stay,"_ As they kept reading, a rain drop fell on the paper. It began to rain as Po put up the paper and he and Crane got out their umbrellas. Mantis is still on Po's shoulder.

"_Well, look on the bright side, it's warm. But, none of us knew that our lives will change forever,"_ Po finished narrating. As they continued walking through the alleyway, they heard someone crying. Very curious, they decided to find out where that crying is coming from. It came from a box close. When they looked in, they saw a girl crying. But unknown to them; it was Carly.

"Oh my," Crane said, worried. A girl like Carly can't be out in the streets alone, unless there's a good reason. "Oh, you poor girl, don't cry. Here," Crane handed her a hanky. Carly took the hanky and blows on it before giving it back. Po, Crane and Mantis smiled at her as they sat down.

"Now that's better. What's the matter?" Po asked.

"I'm lost," Carly answered and got out the paper, "I'm trying to find Inuyasha of Baker Street." It's true, ever since Wilt has been captured; the only person is to help her is Inuyasha.

"I see, famous detective solves mystery," Mantis read the paper, "But where are your parents?"

"That's why I must find Inuyasha," Carly began to sob in her hands.

"Oh there, there, there. None of us don't know any Inuyasha," said Po; Carly looked sadly as Po smiled, "But we know where Baker Street is." Carly smiled, while Po opened up his umbrella, "Now, let's got find this Inuyasha guy."

At Inuyasha's building is on Baker Street right near the home of another famous detective, Sherlock Holmes, Most people call him for help, but when he isn't around, they call Inuyasha for help. While the human detective plays his violin, Po, Mantic, Crane and Carly made it to Inuyasha's building and got up to the door.

Po knocks the door and it opens, revealing a young girl with black hair and wearing some kind of a school uniform; she's Kagome; she's holding a pile of junk.

"Good evening miss. Is this the home of Inuyasha on Baker Street?" Po asked.

"I'm afraid it is," Kagome answered, "He's not here at the moment, but you're welcome to come in and wait."

"Thank you, but you see this girl…" Crane began to explain, but notice that Carly wasn't there. Looking around, he, Po, Mantis and Kagome saw Carly, already inside. Smiling, Carly sat near the fireplace looking through the magnifying glass.

"Oh my!" Kagome gasped, gave the pile of junk to Po, she was holding and ran to Carly, "You poor girl. You must be chill to the bone," she got out a blanket and wraps it around Carly, "I know just a thing. Let me get you a spot of tea and some cookies!"

While Kagome went to the kitchen, Carly looks around the room, still smiling. She sees a lot of inventions, a pipe, shoes and more. Po manage to put up the junk, until a voice was heard from the front door, "Ah ha! The villain's might have beaten me now, but I shall have him!"

The front door opens, revealing a person in Chinese clothes, holding up a gun while the lightning strikes. Po screams in fear, while Crane and Mantis are in their Kung Fu positions.

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" snapped the person as he rushes by them going to the table.

"Hold on!" protested Mantis in alarm. The man threw off his head and it landed on Mantis' head. Mantis removes the hat, "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" asked the person. He then pulls off his own head which turned out to be a mask. His real face is a man with long white hair, yellow eyes purple beaded necklace and dog ears on his head, "Inuyasha of Baker Street," Inuyasha replied. Po, Crane and Mantis look dumbstruck at the demon. Inuyasha then pulls a tab on his coat letting the air out. He is now in his thin-like form surprising the three even more.

Carly smiles and walks up, "Mr. Inuyasha I need your help! I..."

"Can't talk right now!" said Inuyasha removing his disguise obviously not paying any attention to what the girl is saying. He got his house robe on and tosses a dart without looking over his shoulder hitting the bull's eye on a nearby dart board.

"But, you don't understand! I'm in terrible trouble..."

"Hold on a second!"

Inuyasha went by Carly making her groan. Po, Mantis and Crane frown. Carly needed the demon's help and he ignored her! Some detective he is!

"Now see here!" said Po. Inuyasha ignores him as he goes by him and the others. "This girl needs your help! I think you ought to..."

"Could you hold this, doctor?" Inuyasha interrupts giving him a gun.

"Sure" Po closes his eyes unaware of what he's holding while pointing the gun to him head. Opening his eyes, he yelps as he holds it away from him. Inuyasha took the gun to the panda's relief. But then Po realized something. "Hey how did you know that we're doctors?"

"Surgeons to be exact. Just returned from military duty am I correct?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes. I'm Po and this is Crane and Mantis. But how did you know that?"

Inuyasha explains, "It's quite simple really" As he talks, she holds up Po's leg shows something on his shorts. "You've sewn your torn shorts together with the Lembert stitch which of course only a surgeon uses" Putting his leg down, he gets a lot of pillows with plans to use them. "And the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by its" Inuyasha whispers the next part to Carly, "peculiar pungency," Carly didn't know what he said but didn't ask. "And found only in Afgan provinces."

The three look amazed. Inuyasha knew all that? Po yelps as Inuyasha threw three pillows at his most of which cover his face.

"You're amazing" said Mantis.

"That is actually elementary, Mantis" said Inuyasha. Without warning, he gets the gun ready and prepares to fire at the pillows Po is still holding.

Gasping in horror, Po threw the pillows onto a chair nearby and the three head for cover as Crane grabs Carly from behind another chair. Inuyasha then fires at the pillows very fast causing feathers to pop out. The firing done, Po, Mantis, Crane and Alyssa look out carefully.

"What is going on here?" cried Kagome who came out of the kitchen. The shots have interrupted her work. She yelps as some feathers got caught in her mouth. Spitting them out, Kagome gasped "My good pillows!"

She looks at the damage that was caused to her pillows. They were the best pillows she made herself! She glances at the culprit who kneels in a chair tossing feathers.

"Inuyasha!" cried Cornflower as Inuyasha looks at her spitting out more feathers "How many times..."

"Everything's alright, Kagome," assured the demon. He sniffed the air and said "I see you made some strawberry cordial! Why don't you get our guests some?"

Inuyasha pushes Kagome back into the kitchen as Kagome, still worried about the pillows, protested "But...but...I..."

Inuyasha closes the door on him once Kagome is inside cutting her off. "Now then..." Inuyasha got on the floor and searches it looking for something, "I know that bullet's here somewhere..." She sees a pair of girl's legs in his way making him look up. Carly is holding a bullet. He takes is, "Thank you, miss…"

"Foster, Carly Foster," Carly said, smiling.

"Whatever"

"But you don't understand..."

Inuyasha hushed the girl and gets another bullet out. He smirked as he's almost close now! He's been pursuing a villain who managed to escape him so far. If the bullets match, Inuyasha had him!

Inuyasha puts both bullets under a microscope and looks at them carefully while rolling them. So far the markings match.

"Good..." Inuyasha said eagerly. After rolling them, he finds another match. "Yes. Yes!" He rolls them and gasps in horror. The markings this time are in separate directions. _**"NOOOOOOO!"**_ Inuyasha groans as he looks up from her microscope groaning, "Darn! Another dead end" Inuyasha groans as he throws the bullets away and goes to him chair, "I almost had him. I was so close this time!"

Sighing in failure, Inuyasha sat down and takes a violin to play with it. Po, Mantis and Crane motion Carly to try again to get Inuyasha's help. She goes over determined that he will listen to her now.

"Now will you please listen to me? My daddy's gone and I'm all alone" insisted Carly.

Inuyasha sighs, "I'm sorry kid, but I don't have time for this" As he continues playing, she sees Carly giving him a sad kitty eyes look. He rolled his eyes, "Surly your mother know where he is."

Carly sighed, "Well, my real mother died a long time ago and my adopted family's back at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends back in Cartoonsville."

Inuyasha's violin playing was cut short as he yelps upon hearing that, "Uh, well then..." he groans while crossing his arms snapping "Listen little girl, I'm not in the mood for finding lost fathers!!"

Inuyasha turns away making Carly annoyed. What's wrong with this demon? He's supposed to help her and he's turning her down!

"I didn't lose him. He was taken by a hedgehog!" exclaimed Carly.

Inuyasha's eyes widen upon hearing that as she leans to the girl intently. "Did you say...hedgehog?"

"Yes"

"Does he have dark, blue fur?"

"I don't know, but he's wearing black and blue shoes" Alyssa informed Inuyasha.

"Ha!" Inuyasha said in triumph as she stood up in her chair.

"Excuse me, but do you know him?" asked Mantis surprised. He expects this detective ran into this hedgehog before.

"Know him? That hedgehog, known as Evil Sonic, happens to be the employ of the exact villain I was pursuing! The horror of my every waking moment. The nefarious...Dagnino!"

Inuyasha points to a picture of above his fireplace as Po, Mantis, Crane and Carly gasp. The picture is a big, strong tiger with yellow fur and black stripes; he's Dagnino.

"Dagnino?" asked Po nervously.

"He's a genius, guys," remarked Inuyasha as he leans over the top of the chair. He ducks down and reappears at this time. "A genius twisted with tons of evil," He goes in front of the chair now, "And stops me of the crime!"

"Is he all that bad?" Crane asked.

"Oh worse!" yelled Inuyasha, poking his head through a banister behind them startling them, "For years I've tried to capture and I got close, so very close. But each time he has his ways of getting out of my grasp!" Inuyasha goes to the picture and waves a fist at it angrily as he continues "As long as he's around, ToonTown is in danger! There's no evil scheme he wouldn't create. No depravity he wouldn't commit. Right now who knows what kind of evil plan he has in mind!"

Carly gasps in horror. If Inuyasha is telling the truth, her father is in grave danger!

**Oh boy, Dagnino is trouble. Now, I don't know which character that'll be the cat. Can you help me out for the next chapter? And I'll accept and suggestions.**


	3. Dagnino

Thanks for that awesome idea, Carly

**Thanks for that awesome idea, Carly. Now, keep on reading.**

Somewhere in the dark places of ToonTown, activity is happening at a dark and evil hideout. This belongs to Dagnino the evil villain and genius. Near it is a prison cell where someone is working.

In the prison itself, a robot was pouring tea into a cup while its maker, Wilt, works sadly on its podium controlling its movements. He's been working for his captor ever since he was brought here. Speaking of which, the villain himself watches him from where he's at.

Dagnino gloats, "Quite an ingenious scheme isn't it Wilt? And aren't you proud to be part of it"

"This is...plain nuts!" yelled Wilt angrily as he works while the robot he works on pours some sugar into its tea and stirs.

"We will have this ready by tomorrow evening won't we? You know what'll happen if you fail."

To prove his point, Dagnino holds up what appears to be some sort of bell. He rings it once as if summoning something. Wilt frowns as he looks mad. He's not going to be afraid of this tiger!

"I don't care!" snapped Wilt as he pounds on the controls angrily. This results in the robot going out of control. The thing dumps the cup of tea on its head, grabs a teapot, and pours it on its head as well. It then threw the thing at Dagnino who got out of the way in time. The thing rushes around like crazy. Soon it stops but squirts some oil onto Dagnino's fur in the process. The tiger frowns at this.

"You can do what you want with me. I won't be part of this evil anymore!" said Wilt, defiantly.

Dagnino cleans the oil off his fur as he smirks evilly. He expected Wilt to try to defy him. Fortunately, he has his ways of making Wilt work for him.

"Very well...if that's your decision. Oh by the way, I was thinking about having Evil Sonic bring your adopted daughter here," Dagnino chuckles evilly as he picks up Carly's ballerina doll which Evil Sonic grabbed before he left with Wilt and winds it up.

"Carly?" Wilt gasped in shock.

"Sadly yes" Dagnino sets the doll down and watches it dance, "I would spend many sleepless nights if anything were to happen to her."

"You…you wouldn't!"

The tiger takes the doll and grins evilly. Suddenly he squeezes the doll too hard causing it to break! He made fake 'tsk' noises at the doll...then jumps at Wilt startling him.

"FINISH IT WILT!!" yelled Dagnino threateningly. Soon all the bravery Wilt had is gone. Not wanting Carly to be hurt, he goes back to work. Dagnino chuckles evilly as he left the cell.

"I love it when I do that," Dagnino said evilly. As he walks on, he writes a list. There are things on it that is needed for the big night tomorrow.

Dagnino arrives at the doorway and sees Evil Sonic sleeping on the top step of the stairs. He's been tired after one big kidnapping. Well it's time to wake him up.

"Evil Sonic" Dagnino said, gently at first. He frowns as he noticed that he's sleeping. Growling he yells loudly "EVIL SONIC!"

Evil Sonic woke up quickly and fell down and rolls down the stairs. Seeing Dagnino, he stood in attention.

"Bright and alert as always. Take this list" Dagnino hands the list to Evil Sonic, "Get every item on it and no mistakes!"

"Right no mistakes" Evil Sonic said then reads the list, "Tools, gears, girl, uniforms..."

"NOW EVIL SONIC!" snapped Dagnino, impatiently.

"I'm going I'm going!" yelled Evil Sonic as he runs off to do his master's bidding.

In Dagnino's HQ, his minions cheer as the villain himself sat on a throne made for him. He chuckles evilly and holds up a hand making them stop.

"My friends, we're about to begin the biggest most evil scheme ever! A crime so infamous, that no one can match it!!" Dagnino said evilly and confidentially.

The minions cheer wildly. Well all but Yuck who was looking at his empty mug. Sadly he holds it upside down as the last drop fell.

Dagnino holds up a newspaper. It has an article announcing King Dragun's Diamond Jubilee. "Tomorrow our dragon monarch celebrates his Diamond Jubilee. And with the help of our new friend Wail," The men laugh at this, "It will be a night he'll never forget. His last night and my first as supreme ruler of ToonTown!!"

Dagnino jumps as his men cheer wildly while he messes up his collar. After calming down, he puts his collar back to normal. He goes down a carpet as a spotlight is now on him. As he laughs evilly, he begins to sing when the music came on.

Dagnino:_** From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper  
**_

_**The head that made headlines in every newspaper  
**_

_**And wondrous things like the High Tower Bridge Job  
**_

_**That cunning display that made the toons sob**_

The villain spins his cane around a rope and pulls it. Wine begins to pour into a fountain. Yuck smiles like a drunken fool. Ditching his mug he runs over to the fountain and drinks from one of the spouts like mad.

_**Now comes the real tour de force  
**_

_**Tricky and wicked of course  
**_

_**My earlier crimes were fine for their times  
**_

_**But now that I'm at it again**_

Dagnino evilly kicks Yuck into the fountain. He didn't mind as he continues to drink the wine.

_**An even grimmer plot has been simmering  
**_

_**In my great criminal brain**_

The minions smile as they sing along.

Minions: _**Even meaner? You mean it?  
**_

_**Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned?**_

Yuck got out of the fountain drunk like a skunk. The remaining thugs lift Dagnino on their shoulders spinning him around.

_**You're the best of the worst around  
**_

_**Oh Dagnino  
**_

_**Oh Dagnino  
**_

_**The rest fall behind  
**_

_**To Dagnino  
**_

_**To Dagnino  
**_

_**The world's greatest criminal mind**_

The minions put their boss back down and back away as they watch Dagnino play a harp beautifully.

"Thank you, thank you. But it wasn't always this easy especially because of having to put up with that mutt excuse of a demon detective Inuyasha of Baker Street!" said Dagnino hissing in hatred; he motions to a demon detective toy that is supposed to look like Inuyasha only with needles in it. The minions boo and jeer at it all hating Inuyasha.

"For years that miserable dog has interfered with my plans. And I've never had a moment of peace," said Dagnino, sadly. The minions made 'aww' noises while Yuck sniffs and cries. The villain smirks evilly as he said, "But now no one, not even Inuyasha, can foil this plot! All will bow before me!!"

As his minions bow, they continue to sing.

_**Oh Dagnino  
**_

_**Oh Dagnino  
**_

_**You're tops and that's true  
**_

_**To Dagnino  
**_

_**To Dagnino**_

Plankton: _**To Dagnino the world's greatest fox (Hic)**_

Suddenly, Dagnino spits his wine out alarmed. The minions gasp in horror. Yuck has made the most fatal mistake ever!

"What was that?" snarled Dagnino angrily as he turns and approaches Yuck angrily "What did you call me?!" If there's one thing Dagnino hates other than Inuyasha it's being called 'tiger.'

"Oh he didn't mean it, chief" said Bowser though he cares nothing for the idiot at this point. In fact he'd be happy if Yuck got put out of his misery.

"It was just a little slip-up" aggress Skulker.

"Never!" snarled Dagnino snarled as he grabs Yuck lifting him up furiously, "I am NOT a tiger!"

"Of course you're not!" assured Cortex.

"Yeah. You are a cat" added Bowser.

"Yeah, a big cat," Skulker says.

"SILCENCE!" roared Dagnino, furiously. He takes Yuck outside and throws him out. Yuck rolls and got up stupidly, "Yuck, I'm afraid you've gone and upset me. You know what happens when someone upsets me"

Yuck takes the bell from before out and rings it. The minions gasp horrified as they've seen this many times before. They shivered as something is seen stomping from an alleyway. As some sort of lion appears, Yuck continues to sing, unaware of what'll happen next.

Plankton: _**Oh Dagnino  
**_

_**Oh Dagnino  
**_

_**You're the tops and that's true  
**_

_**(Hic) Oh dear  
**_

_**To Dagnino  
**_

_**To Dagnino**_

The lion takes Yuck and lifts him up opening its jaws. The other minions look scared while Dagnino hums to himself.

_**To Dagnino the world's greatest-**_

Yuck didn't finish as a gulping noise cut him off followed by a roar. Yuck has been eaten. Some minions take their hats off in respect while Cortex wipes his tears away.

Dagnino smiles as he came over to the monster. A male lion with darker fur and a scar on his eye; he's Scar.

"Scar, my precious baby" cooed Dagnino as he hugs the thing. Despite the thing being big and creepy, the tiger loves it like his own son, "Did daddy's big boy enjoy his treat?"

Scar burps as Dagnino looks alarmed but shook it off smiling. As he goes over to his minions who are scared out of their heads, he said "I trust there'll be no more interruptions. Now you were singing."

After what they saw, the minions are too scared to continue singing as they huddle together. But when Dagnino shows his bell, they change their minds quickly and continue the song.

Minions: _**Even louder  
**_

_**We'll shout it!  
**_

_**No one can doubt what we know you can do**_

The minions now grab a rope, scepter, and a crown and run to their boss giving each to him. He smirks evilly as he looks like some sort of evil king.

_**You're more evil than even you  
**_

_**Oh Dagnino  
**_

_**Oh Dagnino  
**_

_**You're one of a kind  
**_

_**To Dagnino  
**_

_**To Dagnino**_

As the minions were singing, they use jewels to make a pyramid. Cortex can't keep his balance on a pearl causing them all to fall. More baddies swing on chandeliers. Ultimoose misses and falls. Dagnino looks like he's going to catch him with his robe but then he pulls it back causing Ultimoose to hit the floor.

_**The world's greatest criminal mind**_

The song ends as the baddies gave one more toast to their boss as he finishes drinking. Dagnino smirks evilly. All is going according to plan.

Back at Inuyasha's place, Carly finished telling the demon what happened. Inuyasha is interested now. Besides he'll now be one step closer to putting the villain behind bars once and for all.

"This case is most intriguing with it's multiplicity of elements...its many twists and turns," said Inuyasha curiously then asks Carly, "Now you're sure you told me everything? The slightest detail may be important."

"It's just as I said and then my daddy was gone" Carly said, worried.

"What do you make of it?" Po asked Inuyasha.

"Dagnino's definitely up to something. Whatever it is must be something huge," Inuyasha said as he paces, Carly followed him, "The only thing I don't get is what he'd want with Wilt?"

Carly stops by the window. She suddenly looks out it and screams as a familiar hedgehog peeks in it. Inuyasha turns as the hedgehog ducks.

"C'mon guys, not a moment to lose!" yelled Inuyasha as he runs to the door.

"Right behind you, Inuyasha!" said Mantis as they follow him. The four ran outside, but Evil Sonic just disappeared. This didn't discourage Inuyasha as he searches the sidewalk. There are muddy hedgehog footprints shown.

"He's gone" said Crane.

"Not quite! He left some obvious footprints!" Inuyasha said with a smirk, "They obviously belong to the same fiend who nabbed the girl's father...Evil Sonic!"

"Look at this!" Crane picked up something

Inuyasha turns and sees a yellow cloth in Crane's wing feathers. He grins as he recognized it taking it, "Ah ha! Nice work, Crane!"

The three follow the lioness into the building where Kagome calms the scared Carly down.

"Now there's nothing to be afraid of," she said gently. She yelps while pulling Carly away as Inuyasha rushes by excited. The girl frowns; he gets on her nerves sometimes.

As the three enter, Po tells Carly, "He's gone."

"But not for long, Miss Finster" Inuyasha says while removing his robe.

"Foster!" Alyssa corrected her in annoyance.

"Whatever. If we follow Evil Sonic, he's sure to lead us to your father!"

"You'll get my daddy back?" asked Carly excited. She knew she could count on Inuyasha! She runs over and hugs him.

"Yes and sooner than you think" said Inuyasha as he pushes the girl down and got free of her hold, "Let's go guys. Next stop Pongo's place"

The three look puzzled as the demon puts a jacket on from his red robes. Mantis asked "Pongo?"

"Oh you guys gotta meet him! He's just what we need for transportation!"

The three were astounded while the lioness takes out a magnifying glass. Did she just say...?

"You want us to go with you?" asked Po amazed.

"Why not? I can see that you three wouldn't bother missing out on this adventure!" Inuyasha said with a grin knowing they won't resist a call to adventure.

"Well when you put it like that, we're in" Mantis said eagerly.

"Wait for me! I'm coming too!" said Carly accidentally knocking Inuyasha's violin off the chair but he seizes it in time.

"What? Certainly not! No way are we putting someone like you in danger!" remarked Inuyasha putting the violin back on his chair.

"Are we going to take a cab?" Carly asked

Inuyasha groans. Obviously this girl doesn't understand. While Carly put some snacks into her pocket, he tries to explain to her "Kid, I don't think you understand. It will be quite dangerous."

Inuyasha yelps as he sat on his violin by mistake. He groans and pulls what's left of it out. He noticed Carly giving her the sad kitty eyes look again. He groans as she said, "Young lady, you are most definitely not coming with us! And that is final!!"

**Now the mystery has started.**


	4. Toyshop Madness

Well, I like to thank everyone for reviewing my story, unlike SOMEONE who reviewed my third chapter of having a different dog instead of Pongo

**Well, I like to thank everyone for reviewing my story, unlike SOMEONE who reviewed my third chapter of having a different dog instead of Pongo!**

Sherlock Holmes' home as you recall is right next door near Inuyasha's building. The man himself is busy on a case unaware that a wall is opening revealing a secret passage. Po, Crane and Mantis follow him while they're followed by, much to Inuyasha's annoyance, Carly who helps open the door further.

"Not one word out of you" Inuyasha told her "Is that clear?"

Carly quiets him as two shadows appear. Sherlock and his assistant Watson are approaching. Inuyasha closes the passage quickly so they can hear the conversation without being detected.

"I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective and I want to introspect" said Sherlock in his own way.

"But Holmes, music is so frightfully dull" protested Watson.

"Let's go then"

The five in the passageway waited until they're certain that it's safe to come out. When it is, Inuyasha comes out followed by the four as she called out "Pongo? Pongo?"

"Who is Pongo?" Carly asked Po curiously.

"Well, uh, he's a..." Po pauses as Carly waits. He turns to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, who is Pongo?"

As if to answer Po's question, a big shadow stomps over. Suddenly something big and happy appears to see the lioness. It's a Dalmatian wearing a red collar. His name is Pongo, Sherlock's pet and Inuyasha's friend.

"Here he is now!" said Inuyasha happily as he pushes the three forward, "Pongo, meet Po, Crane and Mantis." Pongo began sniffing Mantis.

"Uh, nice to meet you, boy," said Mantis nervously. Then Pongo began sniffing around as if he's looking for something.

"I know what you're all thinking. He can't possibly still be alive but it's true" Inuyasha explained, "Pongo here is the one of the best Dalmatians. He also happens to have the best senses of sight, hearing, and smell of all hounds. Maybe even better if you ask me."

Pongo stops to where Alyssa is hiding sniffing her out. The girl pushes the fringe she's hiding behind aside and smiles. Pongo smiles back at Carly. She looked so young and innocent in his own eyes.

"Hello, Pongo," said Carly, as Pongo sniffed her; Carly giggled, "Silly dog."

"All right Pongo, I want you to..." Inuyasha stops and frowns as Pongo is on his back getting a belly rub from Carly. Inuyasha rolls his eyes and whistles getting Pongo's attention. Both Pongo and Carly see him tapping his foot impatiently.

Carly slides off Pongo landing in Po's arms. Pongo stood in attention as the demon continues, "Now then, Pongo I want you to find...this fiend!"

Inuyasha takes out the cloth from Evil Sonic's cape and holds it out for him to sniff. When he does, Pongo growled. Inuyasha grins as he growls along with him.

"Yes. Pretty good memory you have. Villain! Grrr! Scoundrel! Grrr! Dark, blue fur. Sunglasses. Fire jacket!!" He notices Pongo looking puzzled at what he just said. Inuyasha explains, "He's a hedgehog with a jacket with flames," Pongo growls again after getting it, "Yes! Getting somewhere! Got his scent?" Pongo nods in confirmation. Inuyasha smirks as he turned around saying, "Good job!"

He turns back and looks annoyed. Pongo is paying attention to Carly, Po, Crane and Mantis right now. Inuyasha sighs. Why did he let Carly talk to him into taking her along?

Getting in front of Pongo, the demon said "Miss Fester…"

"Foster!!" said Carly, Po, Crane and Mantis said at once in annoyance.

"Whatever. Your dad is as good as found," Inuyasha gets on Pongo's back and then makes a 'pointer' pose as she said "Pongo, let's go!"

Pongo run...only for Inuyasha, but steps on him accident. The demon groans as he held Pongo, running. The demon shouted, "Yoicks! And away!"

As the pair ran out, Po, Crane, Mantis and Carly ran to catch up with them not wanting to be left behind.

Later, Pongo continues pacing sniffing around in hopes of finding Evil Sonic. Just then, Pongo got the scent and howls, running off. Inuyasha, Po, Crane, Mantis and Carly were holding onto him for dear life.

"Thrill of the hunt huh guys?" Inuyasha calls to the three.

"Easy for you to say" Mantis said holding the tail.

"He can't be far now!"

Speaking of Evil Sonic, he's inside a toy store that he broke into stealing stuff that's on his boss' list. He removes some guards' clothes off huge size toy soldiers nearby putting them in a sack.

He then reads the list and checks it, "Tools, check. Gears, checkeroo. Girl. Nope didn't her, but I will. Uniforms, I got plenty of those."

So far, he had most of what's on the list. He needs to get the girl and he's finished. Suddenly a howl is heard alarming him.

"Aahhhhhh! I gotta hide, I gotta hide, I gotta hide!" yelled Evil Sonic grabbing hats from the toy soldiers. He puts them in his sack and goes to run. Unknown to him, the list fell from his cape and landed in front of the now naked toy soldiers.

Outside, Pongo has arrived at the toy store pointing to it.

"Nicely done, Pongo!" laughed Inuyasha as he got onto the ground followed by Po, Crane and Mantis. He turns and notices Carly still on Pongo's back holding her arms out. It's obvious to the demon that the girl wants to be caught before she jumps. Inuyasha looks annoyed but sighs as he held her arms out. Carly jumps into his arms as he caught her. Inuyasha sighs as he puts Carly down on the ground. He does what she can to get Dagnino.

Turning to Pongo he said, "Now Pongo, down!" However he noticed Pongo just stood there. He frowns. He's not going to have disobedience, not from his trainee! "I said down!"

"Don't you mean, sit boy?" Carly asked. Suddenly, Pongo sits down and Inuyasha falls flat on his face and glares and Carly.

"Sorry, my bad," said Carly.

"Whatever, I'm used to it. Now, can we please get going?" said Inuyasha as he goes by Carly.

"You be good now. We're going to find my father" Alyssa said.

Inuyasha sighs as he checks the windows of the toy store. So far it doesn't look like there's any sign of a break in. Or is there? He notices something and points to a small hole in the center of a window.

"Here is where he went in!" said Inuyasha in triumph.

"But Inuyasha, how could he fit in there?" asked Mantis puzzled. The hole is too small!

"Watch and learn,"

Inuyasha takes Mantis' hook and puts it in the hole. He motions for Mantis to pull his hook back. He did and to his amazement the window opens instantly making another door!

"Inuyasha, you astound me!" said Po impressed.

Inuyasha quiets him then goes into the window as Carly, Po, Crane and Mantis follow him in.

Once the five are inside, Mantis puts the window back to where it's at originally. They walk through the store. The place itself is huge. Yet why would Evil Sonic go to a toy store after trashing another?

Crane yelps as he wasn't watching where she's going causing him to bump into something "I'm sorry..."

He stops as she realized she bumped into a doll. He, Po, Mantis and Carly look around. "Whoa. I've never seen so many toys."

"Behind any of these could lurk our blood-thirsty assassin!" said Inuyasha appearing from behind the doll's leg startling the four, "So everyone be very careful!"

Inuyasha with a smirk sneaks around the place while Carly, Po, Crane and Mantis follow him, carefully. They all got to another shelf via ladder. Inuyasha, Po, Crane and Mantis walk down a shelf quietly. So far it looks like they're doing okay.

Suddenly a crashing noise is heard stopping them and causing Po to yelp and jump into Inuyasha's arms. Startled, the four look to see if they were attacked. As it turns out, Carly has turned on a toy music box and watches a toy band play much to her amusement and Inuyasha's annoyance.

"Oh for..." Inuyasha angrily drops the panda and runs to the toy box shutting it off. Glaring angrily at the girl who turned it on he snapped, "Will you be quiet?!" Turning to Po, Crane and Mantis she added "Don't let the girl out of your sight!"

The three salute as he left in a scoff. They noticed Carly giving a salute of her own playfully. They're all impressed. Despite Inuyasha snapping at her before, she still had faith that she could save Wilt.

"Okay Carly, stay close" Po said holding her hand. Meanwhile, Evil Sonic watches the five go by a chessboard.

Inuyasha sees the chessboard and pushes a rook over one space, "Checkmate..." He noticed something on the floor making him smirk, "Ah ha!" He gets his magnifying glass out and looks at the floor. There are muddy footprints on it. "Evil Sonic is definitely here!"

The demon follows the tracks until he stops at something. He noticed rows of toy soldiers.

"How weird" said Inuyasha interested.

"What is it?" Mantis asked as they came over.

"Isn't it obvious? These soldiers have been stripped of their uniforms. And not by any child either," Inuyasha explained.

The five look amazed. Something odd's going on. Inuyasha looks and noticed something else.

"By the fur!" Inuyasha rushes over to some robots that are open and looks inside, "Someone must've been able to remove the gears from these toys!"

"Uh oh," yelped Evil Sonic as he goes to hide.

Crane noticed something on the ground and picks it up. It's the same list Evil Sonic dropped earlier.

"Inuyasha, look at this," Crane begins to say.

"Hang on a second," Inuyasha said frowning.

"But, Inuyasha..."

Mantis didn't get a chance to finish as music begins to play. The five look around as music boxes are playing and wind-up toys are moving. In fact all they toys came to life as if on their own. They expected foul play at work but this is too much!

Carly notices some bubbles nearby and chased them while giggling separating her from the four women in the process. The bubbles came from an elephant toy nearby. She smiles. Toys are so much fun!

She notices a baby carriage rocking back and forth nearby. Out of curiosity she goes over and looks inside expecting a baby inside. There's something inside...but it isn't a baby! Evil Sonic laughs madly as he jumps out and grabs her.

Carly's screams are heard by Inuyasha, Po, Crane and Mantis in the other room.

"Carly!" gasped Po in horror. He remembers that they're supposed to watch her!

"Gotcha little girl!" snarled Evil Sonic's voice as a sound of a girl being stuffed into a sack is heard.

"C'mon!" yelled Inuyasha as he runs behind a toy. Po, Crane and Mantis were about to follow when the demon came back yelling, "AHH! Go back! Go back!"

That's because a Ferris wheel toy was chasing him. The four run and jump onto another toy getting out of the way. That was close! But not for long; a big doll is falling towards them causing them to run. Too bad they couldn't go anywhere due to paper under them!

Before the doll could end the four's lives for good, they managed to get to the paper's end and jump off while the doll breaks. A piece of the doll which is an eye rolled towards Crane and blinks at him freaking him out.

Inuyasha rushes by in hopes to get to Carly in time. However Evil Sonic winds up a jouster, "Charge!" The jouster rushes towards our heroes.

Inuyasha yelps as he jumps on a trumpet in the nick of time. Po, Crane and Mantis weren't lucky as the spear caught them getting them hurled towards a dart board getting them pinned to it. Inuyasha took a look. Big mistake as his head got hit by a cymbal. The band Carly started up before has started up again! The demon groans as he fell down on a pile of marbles causing them to scatter; each of them flew towards the other three hitting them on the head many times.

"Bye bye!" laughed Evil Sonic as he with his new captive in tow heads to the window. He got it opened...and jumps to dodge an attack by an angry Pongo. Pongo realized that his new friend has been captured and is trying to save her.

Evil Sonic ran back onto the shelves. By this time, Inuyasha has recovered and chased him once more. He goes on a spring horse and uses it to jump from shelf to shelf.

"Stop you fiend!" yelled Inuyasha. He got to the top shelf and jumps off the horse at the base of a big pyramid made up of blocks. Inuyasha is on one side climbing up the pyramid while his enemy is climbing up the other. Evil Sonic is jumping in hopes to get to the open sky roof above.

Inuyasha, almost close, jumped at the kidnapper at the last minute only to miss and caused the whole pyramid of blocks to fall taking Inuyasha with them.

Evil Sonic laughed as he got to the roof top successfully. He threw the tied sack with Alyssa in it to the top of the roof as he climbed out.

"Help me! Inuyasha, help!" cried Carly from inside the sack.

Evil Sonic got out of the store picking up the sack. Happy at his success, he jumps from roof to roof returning to Dagnino's hideout.

Evil Sonic: _**I got the gears, I got the tools, I got the uniforms, I got the girl, heh-heh-heh-heh**_

He laughed to himself as he continued on his way.

Inside the store, Po, Crane and Mantis got themselves free looking worried. Carly has been kidnapped! It was all their fault!

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!!" yelled Mantis looking for the demon. They hear noises of a doll saying 'mama' and go to where it can be heard at. They find it and push a small boat and a drum out of the way. They find the demon caught in a doll's pull string making it say 'mama' repeatedly while trying to free herself. Inuyasha looks very VERY upset indeed.

"Inuyasha, Alyssa, she's..." Crane is about to ask.

"She's gone guys!" snapped Inuyasha angrily cutting the kitten off, "I told you to watch over that girl!" He finally got himself free causing him to fall to the ground. Angrily, he got up and continues his rant, "Now she's been grabbed by that maniacal monster soon to be hostage of the most villainous mind in all of ToonTown! I knew I shouldn't have..."

Inuyasha stops to see their backs turned to him. They look very sad. Inuyasha looks concerned. He can see their feelings have been hurt. "Guys? Uh, guys? What's up?" Inuyasha asked.

Po sniffs and uses a handkerchief to wipe his tears, "Poor Carly. We should've watched her more closely."

Inuyasha looks bad for what he himself said before. He didn't mean to take his rage on them and knew they didn't mean for Carly to get grabbed.

"Look, it's not all that bad," Inuyasha assured the three. He puts her hand on Po's shoulder, "We're going to find her. I know we will."

"Do you think there's a chance?" asked Mantis, hopefully.

"I'm sure there's always a chance. For now we can just think."

Inuyasha paces around the room frowning. What to do? The three sigh as the all wonder what they could do to help.

Crane feels something in his feather and looks at it. It's the list he found earlier. He had almost forgotten about it.

"'Get the following: tools, gears...'" Crane begins to read.

"What?" asked Inuyasha who happens to have overheard him.

"'Girl, unif-'"

Inuyasha takes the list and exclaimed "Crane, you did it! This list is precisely what we need! Back to Baker Street!"

**Well the bad news is that Carly is captured; the good news is that Inuyasha will think of a way to save her and stop Dagnino. And as for Airnaruto, I though we were friends after you reviewed of asked me to choose a different dog instead of Pongo! You really got me angry.**


	5. Location Of Dagnino's Hideout

Well, it looks like Inuyasha will think of a plan in this chapter

**Well, it looks like Inuyasha will think of a plan in this chapter.**

Wilt sighs sadly as he continues working on the villain's robot. He is almost done yet he feels guilty that he is forced to betray his fellow man just to keep his daughter safe.

"Mr. Wilt." said a familiar voice. Wilt sighs sadly as he turns to see Dagnino holding his cape as if hiding something. "I got a little surprise for you. Allow me to present…" Dagnino laughs as he moves the cape to reveal a surprise in Evil Sonic's clutches. A surprise that horrified the poor inventor, "Your daughter, Carly."

"Carly!" gasped Wilt horrified.

"Daddy!" cried Carly. She tries to run to her father but Evil Sonic kept a hold on her. With a scowl, Carly smashes his foot by stomping him making him let go of the girl resulting in her running to Wilt.

"Ow! My foot!" yelled Evil Sonic angrily holding his foot while hopping up and down.

"Daddy!" cried Carly as she hugs Wilt happily, "I thought I would never see you again!"

"There, there, Tia. It's all right," said Wilt happy to see his daughter again.

"How adorable," mocked Dagnino as he pretends to wipe his eyes, "A tearful union. You know I would consider this a very touching moment… But of course I surrendered my human emotions a long time ago," He then grabs Carly and pulls her away, "Now come along my dear."

"No, please! Daddy!" yelled Carly as Dagnino gave her to Evil Sonic who takes her away, "Let go of my, creep!"

"Carly, no!" gasped Wilt horrified, "Dagnino, please! Have mercy!"

"Don't worry. Evil Sonic will make sure she is okay. As long as we have no more delays!" Dagnino said threateningly.

Wilt sighs sadly as he goes back to his robot, "I will finish it. Just don't hurt Carly."

"Good. Remember, it will be done...by tonight" concluded Dagnino as he leaves the cell and slams the door on his way out.

"Let me go, rodent!" snapped Carly struggling to get freed.

"Get in there!" barked Evil Sonic as he stuffed Carly in a bottle and puts a cork in it, trapping her "There, that oughta hold ya!"

"Get me out! Help! Let me out!" yelled Carly banging her fists on the glass to no prevail.

"See how you like that!" said Evil Sonic. He blew raspberries her and walks back to Dagnino.

"The uniforms, good. I knew I could rely on you." said Dagnino proudly, "You made sure you got everything, correct?"

"We got it all, boss. Everything on the list!" said Evil Sonic proudly as he reaches into his pocket. He then gave a worried look as he searches himself, "Uh oh…"

"What is wrong?" asked Dagnino with a frown. When he sees stuff like that, something has definitely gone wrong.

"The list...well..." said Evil Sonic cringing.

"Where is it?"

"Okay. Uh...where to begin...uh, we were in the toy store to get the uniforms. We heard a aroo a-roo..." said Evil Sonic trying to explain.

"You're not coming through?" Dagnino said with a sigh.

"This giant Dalmatian came," said Evil Sonic putting in, "We ran, I donned a baby bonnet, put the girl in the sack while that Inuyasha chased us..."

"What?! Inuyasha is on the case?!" yelled Dagnino in disbelief. He can't believe it! Once again that annoying detective is going to ruined everything, and it's all thanks to Evil Sonic! "Why you sniveling little…"!"

He yelps as Dagnino held his chest as if having a heart attack. He looks red in fury and from high blood pressure...but then it fades as if he calm down. He puts his arms around the hedgehog gently as he said, "My dear friend, you have been getting smashed for too long."

"You mean you're not mad!" said Evil Sonic happily as Dagnino walks him to the back, "I'm glad you're taking this well!"

Though Evil Sonic spoke too soon as one bell and more screams later, Evil Sonic are at the mercy of Scar who is holding them up with his paw planning to eat him. Evil Sonic struggles to escape.

"Let go of me!" Evil Sonic yelled, panicking.

He yelps as the lion stuffs him in Scar's mouth and closes it. Now he's inside trying to get out.

"Open up, open up!" cried Evil Sonic from inside trying to get out, "A, ai, ai, oh ow!"

Dagnino meanwhile leans on a bottle while rubbing his temples. He can't believe it. All was going well until Evil Sonic messed up...again!

"That stupid detective, putting his nose where it isn't supposed to be in once more, and in my best plan yet of all things!" complained Dagnino.

Evil sonic got out of the mouth but Scar stuffs them back in, using his claw in his jaw to keep the mouth closed.

"Let us out, let us out!" yelled Evil Sonic from inside once more.

"He will get in the way once more. I can see his grin on his face right now as he storms towards my hideout!" Dagnino groaned. He bangs his head on the wall in frustration. But then he realized something. Maybe this mistake could be an advantage. "Yes, yes...I can see it! Ha ha ah! Scar, spit them out!"

"I'm too young to die!" cried Evil Sonic from inside.

Scar growls not wanting to give up its snack but reluctantly spit the hedgehog out onto the ground near the smiling tiger.

Dagnino picked him up up. "Evil Sonic, you crazy delightful hedgehog. You gave me a perfect opportunity." He laughs as he drops Evil Sonic while mocking concern. "Poor Inuyasha," Then he smirks evilly. "I have an idea for when he comes."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Po, Crane and Mantis returned to the detective's building and went to a lab where the detective gets to work.

The demon lights a lamp and uses a magnifying glass to look at the list carefully. "Hmmm...I can deduce very little here. Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has spattered, twice. That the paper is of," The detective tosses it in his hand seeing how much it weights, "native Mongolian manufacture, no water mark. And has," Inuyasha puts the list to his lips and smacks it a lot, "been gummed, if I'm not very much in error," Now he smells it and holds it away from him nearly gagging, "by a hedgehog who has been drinking Rodent's Delight! A cheap alcohol sold only in the seediest pubs."

"Wow amazing!" Po said amazed.

"Don't let it get to you just yet Po we still have no idea where the list came from." Inuyasha searches his desk and gets out a microscope, "Maybe if we look at it close," The detective puts the letter under the scope and he looks through it. Okay, okay...look. Coal dust! Definitely what can be used in sewer lamps!"

Crane was about to look at the letter through the microscope but Inuyasha grabs it and holds it over a flame. Crane yelps as the demon allows the letter to catch fire.

"Inuyasha, I-I..." Crane begins to say.

"Hold that thought!" Inuyasha interrupted. The letter turns into ashes which fell into a bowl. He uses a masher to pat it down before pouring the remains into a jar fill with yellow chemical. Once the ashes are in there, the chemical turns blue. Po, Crane and Mantis looks at it as Inuyasha left and came back with some red stuff, "Move aside, guys," The demon picks the jar up and holds it over the red stuff. "Steady..."

Inuyasha now lets a drop fall. One puff of smoke came out as the chemical turns purple. The detective smirks as he puts the whole thing under a glass spout and turns on a small flame. The green chemical bubbles up and goes through the tubes.

"Good, good, further, further. Almost there, further." said Inuyasha excited while encouraging it. The chemical is almost there.

Airnaruto, Po, Crane and Mantis see a green droplet about to fall into a violet chemical.  
"Go on..." insisted Inuyasha eagerly. Sure enough, the drop fell into the chemical and it turns red. "Yes! Ha ha!" We did it! This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride."

Inuyasha left the table while Mantis looks at the chemical. He said in amazement, "So it's salt water?"

"After this experiment, we now know that the list is from the riverfront." Inuyasha said as he goes through a map. Finding one for the waterfront, he uses pins to stick it on a wall.

"Now hold on Inuyasha, not to doubt your genius as a detective, but how can you be so sure?" Po asked.

"Well, will head for a pub where the most likely sewer entrance to Dagnino's hideout is near the waterfront! We will have our culprit yet!" Inuyasha slams the pin on the location, hoping this time, Inuyasha will capture Dagnino.

**I'm going to need help of what they'll wear in their disguises. **


	6. Let Me Be Good To You

I like to thank Carly and DBV for these suggestions

**I like to thank Carly and DBV for these suggestions. Enjoy!**

A little later, Pongo takes the four to the waterfront and drops them off. The Dalmatian stays where he's at a pier looking at Inuyasha in concern. He is worried about Carly and hopes Inuyasha will save her.

Inuyasha whispered, "Stay Pongo, stay."

Inuyasha smiles as he, Crane and Mantis head to a pub. Inuyasha wore a brown coat with a white undershirt, black pants, black boots and a brown hat. Crane wore a blue shirt with green pants and an eye patch. As for Mantis, he wore a blood red overcoat with a dark blue shirt underneath. This should be where the entrance to Dagnino's hideout is at: The Toon Bar.

"Guys?" said Po from nearby uncomfortably.

"Come on Po, you're holding us back" Inuyasha said to the hiding Po.

"I don't think we should go in like this!"

"What are you talking about? You look perfect!" Crane said.

Po sighs as he came out. He is dressed with a red bandana around his head, a blue sweater vest and red baggy pants. To his the disguise made him look ridiculous.

"Perfect?! Perfectly foolish!" complained Po.

Hushing him, Inuyasha opens the door going inside the pub. The Toon Bar is, by far, the dirtiest nastiest place in town. You'd have to be tough and crazy to come here as lowlifes intend to hang out here smoking, gambling, or drinking. In fact those who drank too much passed out already!

In the room a piano player sea otter named Russell plays the piano while a blue moose named Lumpy on stage juggles while dancing. Needless to say, the crowd doesn't like Lumpy at all. A barmaid named Fiona Fox giggled while tickling a teen named Draco Malfloy. Draco then puckers up. Fiona growls and punches him out of his chair and onto the floor.

Inuyasha nods. This is definitely the place all right. He whispers to the others, "Stay close and do as I do."

As the four walk through the place, Scourge the bartender was cleaning mugs and glares at the four newcomers. He is suspicious of all of them. Inuyasha tries to throw him off by waving for service while heading to a table. Po, Crane and Mantis try to do as he does though their way seem to be a more exaggerated making the patrons give the four suspicious looks as well. Po yelps as a knife slams on the floor in his way making him stumble back causing a chair belonging to the Contessa to be knocked forward.

"Oh excuse me, miss," apologized Po. He yelps as Contessa blows smoke in his face causing him to cough. "Oh my goodness," Of course anyone looking at this laughs as Contessa goes back to what she is doing. "Why I oughta...!"

"Stop it, Po!" whispered Inuyasha in annoyance, "We're supposed to be lowlife ruffians like them!"

"All right all ready..."

Inuyasha hushes him as they sat down at the table; Po giving a haughty nod at the spider trying to blend in. Back on stage Lumpy is almost done with his dance, Russell gulps and it's because the customers are still unhappy with Lumpy's performance.

Soon Lumpy finished his dance and grabbed the juggling balls...only to miss. He bows despite what happened. The only one applauding for him was Po. Too bad the boos soon after drown him out.

"Get off the stage!" Bad Rap (_from Extreme Dinosaurs_) sneered as the customers threw a lot of stuff; knives and bullets included, at the stage. Lumpy runs away just as they were thrown.

Fiona goes over to Inuyasha, Po, Crane and Mantis' table with a grin as she said, "What'll it be, boys?"

"I'll have a dry sherry...maybe a twist of..." Crane to say before Inuyasha covers his beak.

Inuyasha then uses a pirate accent, "Four pints for me and my shipmates. We're looking for a friend of mine. Maybe you've heard of him. Goes by the name…of Dagnino!"

Fiona gasps upon hearing Dagnino's name as the poker players and Russell gasped as they heard it as well. Inuyasha knew this was the perfect place because a lot of people are looking at him shocked of his asking just a question.

Fiona managed to recover as she shrugs, "Never heard of him"

Po gulps at the looks given to them though Crane, Mantis and Inuyasha smirk. Now they know they're in the right place. They just need to find the entrance.

Russell tries to keep things going as he starts another song. The next act begins as Flippy is riding a unicycle. He is very tired because of Crash riding on his back performing. Needless to say, the customers hate them as well. In fact they threw a lot of food and weapons at the performers.

"Let's get out of here!" Flippy yelled.

"You said it!" Crash nodded.

Flippy and Crash got off the stage in a hurry. Russell yelps as a knife hits the piano making him more nervous. He quickly gets to the next act as the costumers get ready to throw stuff at the next loser on stage.

But when the third act begins, someone came on stage making them put their weapons down. It is a girl name Jasmine.

Jasmine: _**Dearest friends, dear gentlemen  
**_

_**Listen to my song  
**_

_**Life down here's been hard for you  
**_

_**Life has made you strong  
**_

_**Let me lift the mood  
**_

_**With my attitude**_

Soon the beat picks up as she dances on stage while the customers watch with smiles. Po, Crane and Mantis smile too. She sings great for a human.

_**Hey fellas  
**_

_**The time is right  
**_

_**Get ready  
**_

_**Tonight's the night  
**_

_**Boys, what you're hoping for will come true  
**_

_**Let me be good to you**_

The only person who isn't paying attention to the singer is Inuyasha whose attention was on Fiona whispering something to Scourge at the bar. She looks suspicious. She should be since Scourge is pouring something from a vial into four mugs.

_**You tough guys  
**_

_**You're feeling all alone  
**_

_**You rough guys  
**_

_**The best of you sailors and bums  
**_

_**All of my chums**_

_**So dream on  
**_

_**And drink your beer  
**_

_**Get cozy  
**_

_**Your baby's here  
**_

_**You won't be misunderstood  
**_

_**Let me be good to you**_

With a smile she goes behind a curtain as a band performs picking up the beat some more. As the curtains pull back, Jasmine is joined in the song with a two girls, Arial and Belle. Jasmine has changed her clothes to look like your regular showgirl. She rips off her skirt showing a garter and a feather bow around her waist making the customers (well most of them) howl like mad. Breaker tries to get on stage though his crew members tried to stop him. Doesn't matter though as Ariel kicks him away.

_**Hey fellas  
**_

_**I'll take off all my blues  
**_

_**Hey fellas  
**_

_**There's nothing I won't do  
**_

_**Just for you**_

Belle with a smirk points at Po who blushes. Jasmine got off stage while Ariel and Belle dance for the customers.

Meanwhile Fiona came back to the heroes' table and places down the mugs.

"Here you are. It's on the house," said Fiona with a secret evil smirk.

"Gosh how nice of them," Po smiles.

Crane swirls his feather a bit. He takes a taste and stopped Inuyasha from drinking upon his conclusion, "Don't drink this. These things have been..." They turn and yelp as Po drank all her beer already, "Drugged!"

"Hey this is pretty good," said Po, drunk. He turns to the stage and claps happily, "Good job, girls!"

"Po, take it easy! Stay focused!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Encore, encore!"

Inuyasha looks annoyed. The drug is taking effect alright. He had to do something. Though before he does, he hears footsteps making him turn. Sure enough in comes Evil Sonic who always came into the pub to look at showgirls like Jasmine as she came back on stage to finish her song. He smirks like a flirting idiot. He has no idea that Inuyasha has seen him. He yelps as he got caught in a hole in a floorboard.

_**So dream on  
**_

_**And drink your beer  
**_

_**Get cozy  
**_

_**Your baby's here  
**_

_**Hey boys, I'm talking to you**_

"Boys, I found Evil Sonic! We're in luck huh?" Inuyasha waited for a response from his friends but none came; she sees dumbstruck expressions on Crane and Mantis' faces and Po was gone. "Po?" Crane motions Inuyasha to the stage and he got his answer in the crazy way "Po!"

Sure enough Po was on stage dancing with the boys. Jasmine takes the panda's arm and swings him around before he rejoins the two girls. Mantis and Crane slaps themselves in annoyance and Inuyasha mumbled 'oh brother…'

_**Your baby's gonna come through  
**_

_**Let me be good to you**_

Ariel and Belle gave Po a kiss on the cheek each. The panda blushed and twirls around drunkenly. He wasn't watching where he was going as he ended up falling off stage onto the piano!

"Yeah!" said Jasmine smiling as she makes the final pose.

Po got up dazed with visions of show girls around his head. He didn't notice that Russell angry about the panda falling onto his piano was about to hit him with a board. Luckily Po slumps down causing Russell to miss and hits a customer named Jean Bison by accident. Jean Bison growls angrily at Russell who hides the board innocently. The customer however grabs him by the neck and is about to punch his eyes out. The good news is that Russell got free; the bad news is that Jean Bison hits the piano so hard it crashes into the band members sending them and Po flying like mad. The panda lands on his back as a fight breaks out with the customers choking each other, using stuff as weapons, etc.

Fiona and Scourge try to break the fight up while Evil Sonic drinks October Ale his favorite alcohol beverage. He watches the fight get intense with guns firing some managed to break the light bulbs.

Crane, Mantis and Inuyasha barely dodge the attackers as they run to Po and help him to his feet slapping him lightly in hopes to bring his to her senses.

"Po, Po!" said Mantis quickly.

"What, what?" asked Po confused. The drug has now worn off; he is unaware of what just happened or what he did. Seeing the fight he gasped, "W-w-w-what is going on here?!"

"Crane, Mantis, and I just saw..." Inuyasha turns and sees that Evil Sonic is now gone. But he refuses to let that deter him, "Come on, guys! He's not getting away that easily!"

As the bar fight continues to get more intense, Inuyasha sees something behind the bar; a trapdoor! Evil Sonic must have gone down it. He and the others head to the bar; luckily for them no one saw them. Once they got there, Po, Crane and Mantis climb down the trapdoor. As Inuyasha is the last to climb down, he closes the door in the nick of time as a chair flies over and hits it.

**My goodness, this is not the place I will NEVER go!**


	7. Inuyasha's Failure

I've got a bad feeling about this in this chapter

**I've got a bad feeling about this in this chapter.**

Underground, Inuyasha spies Evil Sonic going into a tunnel. As he, Po, Crane and Mantis follow Evil Sonic quietly; the hedgehog himself sings the tune Jasmine was singing.

Evil Sonic: _**Let me be good to you...Ba-boo ba-boom... So dream on, and drink your beer...Your baby's here!**_

They group followed him and watched him going into the tunnel.

"Inuyasha..." Po begins to say.

"Hush!" Inuyasha climbs into the tunnel "Follow me."

Po, Crane and Mantis follow the demon into the tunnel. It is very dark which makes it hard to see. They do their best not to get lost or anything as they follow the hedgehog's trail.

"Geez, its dark," said Po.

"I can't see anything either," Mantis added.

"Shh, just hold my hand and follow me…no, no, no, no! Po, not that way!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Master Po, you're…" Crane is about to say something, but too late as a part of the tunnel rattles rapidly. That's because Po walks into it. He yelps, "Ow!" Po chuckles nervously, "Uh, meant to do that."

Po recovers and continues following his friends as they continue going after Inuyasha.

"Have any clue of where we're going?" asked Po as he tries to walk through the darkness of the tunnel.

"Of course. Left turn, then right, Po." said Inuyasha as the three continues.

The tunnel came to an end as Inuyasha got a grate opened. As he looks to where he's at, he grins as he sees a hideout.

"Ah ha! Guys, we've found it! Dagnino's hideout!" said Inuyasha excited. He has been looking for this place for years but never found it...until now. As he holds the grate open so Po, Crane and Mantis can come out, he continued, "And it's filthier than I imagined it would be?"

The four sneaks over to the entrance doing their best not to make a sound.

"Okay, once we get in, we find Carly and her father. Then we take Dagnino down, as well as his whole gang," Inuyasha explained.

Inuyasha, Po, Crane and Mantis see something in a bottle nearby, a familiar looking girl with her back to them. It looks like she's sleeping,

"Hey, there's Carly! Well, we got lucky, did we?" Inuyasha said in amusement. The four sneaks over to the bottle. When they got there, Inuyasha got on the neck and pulls at the cork. He is having trouble though.

"Geez, I'm gonna need a huge screw to pop this cork!" said Inuyasha

"Tia?" Po asked, knocking on the glass bottle.

The girl turned...and Po got a fright of his life. "Tia" was actually Evil Sonic dressed as her! Evil Sonic made a kissy face.

"Surprise!" yelled a lot of voices. Startled, Inuyasha fell to the ground as a banner rolls down from the ceiling. It reads 'Hello Detective'! Balloons are let go into the air while confetti fell. Inuyasha stood up as he; Po, Crane and Mantis see Dagnino's minions' applause and cheer, mockingly to them.

"Bravo, bravo. Good performance, very good," laughed a familiar voice. Inuyasha turned and sees a sight that makes him ticked off. Dagnino is at the doorway applauding, taunting him. The demon glares at Dagnino with hatred as the villain comes over. Taking out a watch, he said in false disappointment, "To tell you the truth, I was hoping you would show up 15 minutes earlier. But what do I expect from a detective who is beyond absent minded?"

Inuyasha growl angry. Evil Sonic have led him, Po, Crane and Mantis into a trap...and he fell right for it. Trying to recover, Airnaruto reply, "Dagnino... nobody can have a higher opinion of you than I have, and I, quite frankly, think you're a downright despicable piece of slimy, loathsome sewer cat!"."

If Dagnino was upset by Inuyasha's insult, as well as calling the villain by his real animal, he did not show it as he puts his watch away calmly. He chuckles as he continues, "Love the disguise, Inuyasha," Dagnino swipes the hat right off causing the baddies to point and laugh at the hero. The villain looks at the hat now, "To tell you the truth, I almost didn't recognize you. The greatest," Dagnino nudges Inuyasha and laughs madly, "detective," He leans over now, "in all of ToonTown!"

Inuyasha growls angrily. First the villain got him in a trap, now he taunt and insulted him. As Dagnino laughs while walking away, the demon snapped, "Dagnino, I swear, I shall see you behind bars yet!"

"You fool!" snapped Dagnino as he gets in his face. He picks up the demon by the collar and shakes him as he continues, "My mind has triumphed over yours! You are the most pathetic mutt you ever live!" He drops the demon as he laughs some more. "Guess what? You failed and I won!!"

Dagnino continues to laugh as Evil Sonic, though controlling themselves, and the baddies join in laughing at Inuyasha's failure. The demon does his best not to let this get to him. He steels himself against the jeering and pointing. But very soon, he sighs as he gave up. He has failed. He is no detective or a hero. Not even this parody can change it. He is a failure.

Po, Crane and Mantis look sad at their friend as he hangs his head down.

"I love it, this is priceless!" laughed Dagnino who kept himself under control. He clutches his sides. "Oh yes, I love it!"

**Poor Inuyasha, dang I swear that tiger will pay dearly!**


	8. Set The Trap Off

**Oh boy, now Inuyasha is really depressed of what happen.**

Inuyasha was so depressed after what happened that he doesn't care that he and Po are taken to a trap somewhere in the hideout and tied down by the goons. Crane is now in the bird cage and Mantis is in the cricket cage. Dagnino smirks as he watches on.

"And just why you had me and Crane in cages?" Mantis asked.

"Simple, cause if either of you were in the same 'problem' as the panda and Inuyasha, one of you would've easily got out with the sharp beak or the fact of a such small size," Dagnino replied, "I must say, before you arrived, I don't know how to decide on your death." Dagnino explained sinisterly. Evil Sonic sets the switch and runs in case the death is set off earlier. Po cringes a bit. A bone breaking metal vibrates slightly. That doesn't sound good. Worst yet, Inuyasha isn't doing anything to insult Dagnino or try to escape as he looks catatonic and just looks on blankly.

Dagnino nods as he waves around. There is a gun, a crossbow, an axe, and an anvil all pointed at the three trapped heroes

"I know what you're thinking, ingenious? Yes. Let me tell you how it works, my friends." Dagnino said as Evil Sonic made like Vanna White and nods to a record player nearby. Dagnino explains the trap nodding to each item in the room as he does so, "To make sure you get ready for your demise, you will listen to a tune I made just for you. The cord will tighten as it does. Once the song ends, the metal ball will be released rolling down a slide towards the trigger of the trap you're tied down to. And when it gets there..." The villain laughs as he motions to each trap starting with the trap, then moves on to the gun, the crossbow, the axe, and the anvil. "Snap! Boom! Twang! Thunk! Splat!" Po cringes.

"And then, the so-called great career of Inuyasha of Baker Street will come to a pathetic and rightful way," Dagnino said evilly.

"You feline!" Po snapped.

"Sorry, chubby, but I must go and visit the king," Dagnino turns to his men who've all changed into the uniforms stolen from the Toy Shop, "Everything ready Evil Sonic?"

"All set boss," Evil Sonic nodded, pulling out a large present.

Dagnino grins as he looks into a white box with a pink ribbon nearby. Yep, Wilt's 'present' is in there all right, just as he expected.

"Very good, very good indeed," chuckled Dagnino. He motions to more of his minions, who are wearing the same uniforms his boys are wearing, and soon they get the package moving.

The villain with a smile goes to Wilt who is tied. Carly is nearby trapped in a bottle. She is safe but won't go anywhere for a while.

"You did a man superb piece of craftsmanship, Mr. Wilt," said Dagnino slyly. He knocks at the glass startling Carly a bit, "Good thing I got the right motivation." With a chuckle, he pats Wilt on one of his back making him groan. More of Dagnino's minions got on Scar's back ready to go, "Remember what to do, boys."

"Yeah, Dagnino," said the minions nodding as they left.

"Well, as much as I want to stay and watch you die and all that, I am late enough as it is and I shouldn't keep an audience waiting. I got some changes to do at ToonTown Palace." Dagnino explained. Po eyes him as he continues, "But to be sure I see your demise at all, I left a camera which will take your picture of your remains, if any." The judge motion to a camera getting ready to take a picture once the traps has done their job, "Make sure you say cheese. Only right you know."

"You...you fiend!" yelled Po furiously.

"My dear panda, you and your friends have chosen more carefully, you'll never know what accidents they'll lead you into." Dagnino chuckles as he starts the record. It begins to play as Dagnino's voice sang from it.

Record: _**Goodbye so soon  
**_

_**And isn't this a crime  
**_

_**We know by now that time  
**_

_**Knows how to fly**_

As the record continues to play, Evil Sonic got in a dirigible. He got it going. The package which has Wilt's 'present' inside is attached by a rope. Dagnino climbs up a ladder that was lowered as he waves mockingly to Inuyasha, "Adieu, auf wiedersehen, arrivederci, farewell!"

_**So here's goodbye, so soon.**_

"In other words, Bye, bye Inuyasha," mocked Dagnino as he steers the dirigible once he got in. He steers it through the hangar doors and into the night on his way to ToonTown Palace.

_**We go our separate way  
**_

_**With time so short  
**_

_**I'll say so long  
**_

_**And go so soon  
**_

_**Goodbye**_

Like Dagnino said before, the record is tightening the cable. It won't be long until the thing will get the trap going and that will spell the end of the two heroes.

_**You followed me  
**_

_**I followed you  
**_

_**We were like each other's  
**_

_**Shadows for a while  
**_

_**Now as you see  
**_

_**This game is through  
**_

_**So although it hurts  
**_

_**I'll try to smile  
**_

_**As I say...**_

Carly looks worried as she looks out her prison at her two friends and Crane and Mantis are trapped in their cages. Dagnino has big plans and she expected her father is involved. And worst, the only person who could stop the tiger seems to have given up!

"Inuyasha? What does he mean? He's got changes at ToonTown Palace?" asked Crane worried. He doesn't like the sound of that.

Inuyasha finally sighs and spoke up in an uncaring type of voice, "I know what he means. You should known by now. King Dragun is in danger and all is lost."

"The king?!" Po, Crane and Mantis gasped.

ToonTown Palace is filled with excitement as trumpets play. People entered the place to intend King Dragun's Jubilee. They have been waiting for a while to see it. What they don't know that it will be one night they will never forget.

In the king's bedroom, the dragon himself is getting ready. He is a dark, blue dragon with darker blue horns, darker red streaks all over is body; he's Dragun

Outside, the guards were keeping an eye out. One of them heard a voice.

The guards are on duty, until they got grabbed by Dagnino's villains. Dagnino's minions came and got the 'present.' As he combs polished his horns, he was interrupted by a knock on his door, "Come in!"

The door opens and a guard came in. Well, it looks like a guard but it is really Ultimoose in disguise.

"Sorry for the interruption your majesty, but a present arrive just for your Jubilee." explained Ultimoose. He moves as Evil Sonic and Dagnino's other minions bring in a certain package into the room.

"A present! How thoughtful, I love Jubilees!" he said going over to the package.

"Here you go your majesty!" said Evil Sonic as he gave him a note that is attached to the gift.

"Have you been with us long?" Dragun asked the hedgehog suspiciously. He doesn't recall someone like him in the palace. Dragun takes the note and read, "'to our beloved King this gift we send as his 30 year reign...comes to an end?'"  
He looks puzzled and confused. Bowser and Cortex and the minions took this time to open the present. We finally see what is inside: it looks like Dragun but it is a robot made to look like him.

"How extraordinary," said Dragun thinking it's a statue. Suddenly the robot came to life and tries to grab Dragun. He yelps as she runs around the bedroom being chased by the thing, "Oh dear!"

Soon the robot stops confusing Dragun. He looks shocked because a certain villain appears at the doorway with a certain ninja/toymaker sadly holding the controls to a certain robot.

"Do you like it, Your Majesty? Very well likeness." said Dagnino with a smile.

"Dagnino!" Dragun snarled. He knew of Dagnino's reputation and villainy. He isn't going to allow a tiger like him inside his palace or get away with what he's planning to do. Turning to the guards, unaware of whom they really are, she yelled, "Guards! Arrest this mammal!"

The goons just laughed madly as if saying 'you're kidding me?' Dagnino smiles as he picks up a speaker and speaks into it, "Guards, seize this..."

As he continues, his voice spokes through the robot whose voice sounds like Dragun, "...mammal!"

He looks shock as Dagnino laughs making the robot laughs as well. The minions seized the true king.

"Let go of me at once!" yelled Dagnino struggling.

"Take the lizard away!" ordered Dagnino. He rings his bell which signals Scar the snake to get ready for its part.

"Release me, you scoundrels!" Dragun roared, being taking away.

Dagnino smiles as he wipes the handkerchief on the King robot. It has done very well indeed. "Traitors!"

Back at Dagnino's lair the record is still playing. With every moment that it does, it gets the heroes closer and closer to their Dagnino. Inuyasha sadly did not bother to save everyone, even himself. The moment before has hurt him emotionally. Carly meanwhile tries to open the cork to no prevail.

Record: _**It's through so although it hurts  
**_

_**I'll try to smile  
**_

_**As I say goodbye  
**_

_**So soon and isn't this...**_

Po sighs sadly. He, Crane and Mantis got to snap his new friend out of it. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Po yelled.

"Inuyasha get a hold of yourself!" Crane added.

"Oh...I am so blind not to see this trap coming!" groaned Inuyasha sadly. He comment, "Me and my stupid headlines. You were right, guys. I SHOULD have called for back up when I had the chance."

"What do you mean?" Mantis asked.

"I was just so caught up in catching him I never thought of the consequences and traps he might've had planned for me." He moaned.

"Okay, you made a mistake, we all do." Po assured Inuyasha, "But it is only a setback. We have to..."

"Face it, guys. Dagnino's right. I am absent minded! He is more clever than I am!" scoffed Inuyasha. "Even he is not stupid to fall into an obvious trap."

"Inuyasha, please. Pull yourself together! You can stop Dagnino! Why..." Suddenly, Po hears noises making him turn. The record is skipping making Dagnino's voice repeat 'so long', "The record, Inuyasha!"

"I have been outsmarted, why didn't I stay in college like my father told me to instead of dropping out to play detective."

"Please Inuyasha don't tell us your life story!" Mantis pleads.

Airnaruto ignores his friends as he continues pathetically, "Once more, I was beaten, duped, made a fool out of!" Po looks angry as he continued hearing Inuyasha bad-mouthing himself. He can't believe it. This dude is supposed to be the best and he is giving up and feeling sorry for himself!

"Humiliated, belittled..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" yelled Po angrily. Enough is enough! The panda yelps as the record stop skipping and continuing the song. Time is running out and Po knew there is no more time to waste. "

"Inuyasha, King Dragun is in danger and Carly needs our help! We're about to be murdered very soon and you are just lying there feeling sorry for yourself!" said Po, "Now we know you can save us! But if you're going to be like that, then set the trap off and make it quick!"

_**We know by now that time knows how to fly**_

Inuyasha scoffed at what Po just said. He sighs while saying, "Yeah set it off now..." Suddenly his eyes widen. He got an idea. "Set...the...trap...off? Y...yes!" He laughs. "We will set the trap off now!"

Po looks horrified at the guy's smile. He didn't mean it like that!

"Now Inuyasha, when I say that I mean..." Po begins to say. Suddenly the song came to an end and the ball rolls on its way to begin the two's deaths.

"I can't watch this." Mantis covered his eyes, so did Crane.

Ignoring Po, the demon's mind gets to work as he looks around mumbling, "The angle of the trajectory multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle..." He mumbles a bit, "dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion," Then he mumbles some more, "and adjusting for the difference in equilibrium! Po, at the exact moment I tell you, we must release the triggering mechanism!"

Po look horrified. What Inuyasha is suggesting sounds like suicide. But the panda knew they would probably die soon so may as well get it over with. The ball gets closer as Po gets ready, looking horrified.

"Get ready, you two...steady...NOW!" yelled Inuyasha.

The two hit the trigger causing the metal switch to go off. Luckily, the ball that was just between their heads stops it. The ordeal is too much for the switch to take as the vibration causes one of the pegs to get close. Soon the peg itself was tossed towards the gun causing it to missed the two and hit the crossbow. Its direction was changed heading towards the axe causing the head to get cut off instead.

This whole thing continues as the blade falls lengthwise and slices through the ropes freeing the three heroes. Po and Inuyasha moves just as the anvil fell down missing them. The force of the anvil hitting the ground was enough to rattle the bottle Carly is still in causing the cork to go flying out and for her to go flying out of the thing into the air. Crane and Mantis used their kung fu skills to break out the cages.

Po breathes in and out heavily. They are saved though the whole ordeal made it terrifying for them. Inuyasha ditches the different clothes and puts his red robes back on. Putting an arm around the three, he said, "Splendid job Po!" He held an arm out allowing him to catch the falling Carly. He holds them close as he said, "Smile everyone!"

The camera snapped allowing it to captured Inuyasha's smirk and well as Carly and Po's disbelief looks. The duck has actually got them all out of that predicament!

**Hooray! The group broke out of the traps. Now it's times to save Dragun and everyone!**


	9. Dagnino's Plan Failed

**Now, the action will begin. Enjoy!**

Back at the palace, the crowd watches as the guards, Dagnino's minions in disguise, plays the trumpets signaling the queen's entrance. The dragon himself came out...but of course, it is really the Dragun robot. Since the crowd can't tell the difference, they are easily fooled. They cheered wildly as the queen is about to make a speech.

"We have gathered here not only to celebrate my rule for 30 years but to honor someone," The robot Dragun began to say.

Behind a curtain, Dagnino smiles evilly from where he's at. Nearby, Bowser holds out a sword to Wilt's back forcing him to read the cue cards held by Cortex as Wilt speaks what needed to be spoken into a speaker.

"Someone who is of true noble stature. I am honored to show to you a man among people, a gifted leader. A fighter for justice," What Wilt said is spoken through the robot. Dagnino's time as ruler draws near.

Meanwhile Dragun is tied and gagged as she is brought to a balcony by Evil Sonic. Dragun looks horrified. Waiting below the balcony is an eager Scar who jumps his head up. The lion is hungry and Dragun is enough to satisfy the lion's stomach.

"Oh, Scar! Dinner time!" Evil Sonic called as he gets ready to toss Dragun over the balcony towards Scar.

Back in the other room, the robot Dragun continues, "...Someone who is a majestic mountain of humility. He is my new royal consort...Dagnino!

The crowd gasps horrified as the tiger came out wearing a crown and purple robe filled to the brink with medals and all sorts of bling-bling. The crowd also knows of Dagnino's villainy and hated him.

Back at the waterfront, Inuyasha, Carly, Po, Crane and Mantis run out. They don't have time to waste. Dragun is in danger. The demon whistles signaling the Dalmatian to run over.

"Hey Pongo!" Inuyasha calls out. The dog licks Carly, happy to see her alive. This time, the demon did not mind it. He got other times to mind right now. "Let's get going, Pongo! Dragun is in mortal danger and we need to get there, pronto!"

Pongo gets ready as he help the riders get onto his back. In determination, the demon points onward, "To ToonTown Palace!" Pongo barks and runs as fast as he can.

As the crowd watches on in horror, Dagnino gave an exaggerated bow to the robot king as he begins, "Thank you so much, King Dragun. I hope you don't mind but since I am now the royal consort and all, I thought I could give out some suggestions of what must be done."

The tiger gets a roll of paper and unfolds it. The crowd yelps as it rolls onto the floor and down the aisle, going past the curtain where Gaul opens it to let the list through. Whatever is on the list cannot be good! Dagnino clears his throat as he begins, "First off..."

Evil Sonic groans as Dragun kicks him while he carries him to the balcony. He is trying to resist his capture.

"Stop it!" snapped Evil Sonic as Scar below still waits in anticipation. His snacks are almost to its mouth now.

Pongo came on running towards the palace. He runs in front of the carriage startling the horses doing so. But did that stop Po? Nope. He kept on running.

Back in the Great Hall Dagnino is still reading from his list, "Rule number 53 the Isle of Draco will be ruled and owned by the Dark Dragon, Dialgos.

"And you will do what I say or else!" Dialgos laughed.

"Rule number 54 all of the toons will build a stature of me."

Soon Evil Sonic got to the balcony's edge. Scar is waiting more anticipated than ever. Almost there...

Meanwhile, Pongo has got to the palace and rushes to a door. Upon arrival, he stopped to drop Inuyasha, Carly, Po, Crane and Mantis off as they rush through the odor.

Evil Sonic at the balcony held Dragun over himself as Scar opens its mouth waiting for the snack.

"By, lizard!" remarked Evil Sonic straining. He gets ready to drop the load.

In the hallway, the heroes rush down in hope to save Dragun in the nick of time. They can't delay, they mustn't!

By the time Evil Sonic is about to drop him, Inuyasha pushes past the hedgehog and grabs Dragun in the nick of time. The hedgehog yelps in alarm as he almost fell off the balcony. He grabs on and moves around to avoid the lion jaws. At any rate, he will eat anything, even them!

"Back off, back off, shoo Scar!" yelped Evil Sonic in alarm.

Back down below, Scar hears some barking and turns to see Pongo running at it. "Oh what can you do? Trying to beat a huge, brave cat like me would be too hard for a small dog like you," said Scar.

"I know…and that's why I have help," said Pongo, at the point, Pluto, Tramp, Lady, Perdi, Trusty and Jock show up behind Pongo; Pongo smirked, "Better start running if I were you for a good reason."

Scar pales," I'm taking it back now," Scar ran off with the dogs behind him.

At the Great Hall, the crowd watches hopelessly as Dagnino continues reading his evil laws.

"Item 96, all of the dragons must be put in chains and work as slaves, which include Shelby and Jose.

"No!" Shelby snapped.

"That also includes bandicoots and Happy Tree Friends," Dagnino pats Cub's head, until Pop carried his son away.

"This is an outrage! You're insane!" Flippy snapped.

"Yeah, you have no right to treat us that way!" Crash added.

"Uh, perhaps you didn't get the idea, allow me to make myself...CLEAR!" snapped Dagnino as he grasps the hat, "I have the power!" He rips the hat in half making the crowd scared, gasping.

"You sure do." said the robot Dragun in agreement.

"I am supreme!" boomed Dagnino as he got on the banister.

"You sure do."

"This is MY kingdom!!"

Dagnino laughs madly making the crowd cowers under his shadow. With Dagnino as the royal consort now, there is nothing they could do.

What Dagnino didn't know however is that in the backroom, Inuyasha has arrived and sees Wilt and the other baddies. Time to make the move.

Dagnino pauses as he calms down, clears his throat, and sat down. Turning to the robot Dragun, "If you don't mind, your Highness, and if I could have your permission."

Dagnino waits for the robot to say something. No answer. He figures the robot has stopped working and gave it a light slap. Sure enough, it got going.

"Sure do..." Suddenly the robot Dragun's eyes narrows as it snapped, "You pathetic fiend."

"What?" Dagnino said alarmed. This came from out of nowhere!

"You are no royal consort of any kind!!"

Dagnino yelps and covers the mouth. Turning to the angry crowd, he said sheepishly, "I'm sure he is joking. He is always like that."

The robot got freed and snapped, "You are a fake and a phony!"

"Wilt." groaned Dagnino under his breath angrily. What is going on? The toy maker was supposed to say what is on the cue cards under a big penalty. Wilt is going to pay for this! The tiger smiles nervously at the crowd.

Back in the back room, unknown to Dagnino, Inuyasha has seized the controls. He and his friends has managed to overpower the baddies and saved Wilt, who is hugging Carly happily. Po, Crane and Mantis hold a rope that is tied around the dazed villains, and Dragun smirks as he gave a tight tug to the rope tied around Evil Sonic.

Inuyasha, in delight, continues speaking through the speaker as he continues to humiliated the villain, "You are a corrupt, vicious, demented, monster. You have conducted any scheme to get your way."

With a smirk, the detective jerks the controls making the robot's head fly up and spin, biting Dagnino on the nose making him yelp. The crowd looks suspicious as he forces the head back down. Soon the arms spring out making him yelped as they hit him in the stomach. The tiger tries to hide the robot from view but he can tell in horror that they are not falling for it anymore.

"You can commit any depravity as well!" yelled the robot as it pushes past Dagnino. The villain quickly forces his weight on the robot but it springs upward bringing him up with it causing him to fall soon after.

Inuyasha smirks as he decided to get to the point, "You Dagnino..."

The demon now jerk the controls harder causing the robot outside to fall apart revealing the villain's ruse a lot more, making the crowd more angry than before.

The robot Dragun continues, "Are none other than a nasty evil mammal, nothing but a..."

"DON'T SAY IT!" yelled Dagnino almost to the point of his anger as he grabs the robot by the neck.

But unfortunately, that point came as Inuyasha came out from behind the curtain and points at Dagnino yelling, "A tiger!!"

Dagnino looks horrified as he screams, arching his back. Not only Inuyasha is still alive, he also revealed the rest of his name!

"Arrest him!" yelled Inuyasha. He, with the help of Po, Crane, Mantis, and Dragun jump on Dagnino and attack him.

The crowd was furious. Dagnino has committed treachery and tries to take over, making evil plans to ruin their lives. It's payback time!

The crowd rushes forward to help take on Dagnino while anyone not doing so overpowered Dagnino's men not tied up yet. The battle gets more intense than that in the pub earlier.

Carly watches smirking as Dagnino's plan is falling apart. Unknown to her, Evil Sonic got loose. He smirked as they approached the unknowing Carly.

Meanwhile, Scar runs from Pongo and the dogs like mad until it got up a wall. The dogs stopped and jumps up trying to get the Scar but to no prevail. He smirks as he lifted his chin up and turned, jumped down the other side.

Unfortunately, that was a dumb move because he could be heard making lion roars. Scar has jumped right into the kennel of more dogs!

Dagnino screams as he got his attackers off of him. He can't believe it! His plan was so perfect and now it's ruined, thanks to Inuyasha once more! The crowd is getting closer now. It's only a matter of time before the tiger is behind bars for good!

He hears a whistle making him look up. Evil Sonic are on a high balcony holding a familiar girl.

"We got the girl, Dagnino!" said Evil Sonic.

Wilt looks horrified. His daughter has been captured...again! With a smirk, Dagnino jumps from person to person and grabs a rope. Using it, he swings towards the balcony and landing on it. Inuyasha, Po, Crane, Mantis and Wilt try to follow but stops when they see Carly being held over the edge by the ticked off Dagnino.

"Stay where you are or the girl dies!" snapped Dagnino evilly. The five watches helplessly until Dagnino disappear behind the curtain with Carly in tow.

"Come on, you four! We have no more time to lose!" yelled Inuyasha. The chase begins and Carly needs saving!

**Don't worry, Carly. Help is on the way!**


	10. Case Is Closed

**Here's the final chapter of Carly's request.**

Outside, Inuyasha, Po, Crane, Mantis and Wilt came out looking. They got to find Dagnino and save Carly.

"There's the culprit!" Inuyasha said pointing at Dagnino's dirigible that is in the air. Climbing up a flag pole, Inuyasha gives out directions, "Po, Crane, Mantis, Wilt, get those balloons, quickly!"

Po, Crane, Mantis and Wilt rushes to get the balloons that are tied to the gate nearby. Meanwhile, Inuyasha lowers the flag of the country. They are going to need it.

A big storm is coming as Evil Sonic doing his best to pedal the machine while Dagnino steers. The tiger is more outraged, but at least he got insurance that may help him. Unfortunately, it is beginning to tick him off as well.

"Just you wait. Inuyasha's not going to give up!" yelled Carly as she pulls the tiger by his tail. "By the end of this, you ARE going to be in prison, because Inuyasha is NOT afraid of an ugly tiger like you!"

Dagnino pulls his tail back and yelled, "Will you kindly sit down and SHUT UP!!"

The yell causes Carly to go flying back causing a stool to fall over and for her to hit the wall of the machine. Dagnino, satisfied, turns back...and yelps as something is blocking his path. Evil Sonic gasp as whatever it is moving upward.

Sure enough, we now see it is: it is another ship. Inuyasha has uses a flag, the balloons, and some extra parts to make a ship for him, Po, Crane, Mantis and Wilt to fly in. Dagnino scowled. This detective may have caught up to him but the villain isn't about to give up that easily and he has proven it by turning the thing while the hedgehog pedal faster.

"Okay, Crane, go for it!" demanded Airnaruto.

Crane lets go of the neck of the balloon and made their balloon fly faster to catch the dirigible.

The chase is on as they go around everywhere including roofs, chimneys, towers, and bridges. Evil Sonic pedal faster as Dagnino move his ship under the bridge. Po yelps as he fears they are going to crash. Luckily though, they rush downward missing it.

Soon back in Dagnino's dirigible, Evil Sonic is breathing in and out getting tired.

Evil Sonic climbs inside the dirigible "We have to lighten the load."

"Oh, you want lighten the load, eh?" asked Dagnino sinisterly. Evil Sonic nodded but suddenly Dagnino grabs him and tosses them overboard yelling, "Good idea!"

"No not me!" Evil Sonic cried as he fell into the river, hitting the water

Meanwhile, Dagnino hopped onto the peddler, and tries his best to get away but soon Inuyasha's ship has caught up to him.

"Okay, steady!" yelled Inuyasha. He is going to jump for Dagnino's ship now. Soon he grabs the aircraft's tail and swings forward, Dagnino dodges the demon's feet in the nick of time. Once the detective got in, he glares at his enemy who glares back. It's time for the final showdown.

That is until Carly screams in horror. Since Dagnino is at the pedals, no one is steering...and they are heading right for the big clock tower. Dagnino yelps in alarm as the whole dirigible made a big crash in the thing.

Po, Crane, Mantis and Wilt looks worried as they watch this from their own ship while getting closer. They don't see anyone inside the dirigible that is hanging on a big hole that is made in the clock tower. They hope Inuyasha and Carly are okay.

Inuyasha groans a bit as he feels his neck. Standing up, he looks amazed as he sees a lot of gears and cogs all over the place. The demon is inside the clock tower.

As if to answer both questions at once, the tiger himself is standing behind Inuyasha getting ready to strike the demon from behind. His other hand was holding Carly's mouth to keep her from screaming. Before Dagnino could attack, Carly got her mouth free.

"Inuyasha, look out!" yelled Carly.

Carly's warning came too close as by the time the demon turns around, Dagnino hits him sending him rolling to the ends of the gear he is on about to fall off. He manages to grab the edge and pulls himself up just as Dagnino is about to make another hit.

But Carly bites Dagnino's hand causing him to scream in pain.

Inuyasha uses this opportunity to get back on the gear and grabs Dagnino's last clothing and getting it stuck behind two gears. The tiger was forced to drop the girl as he held his coat so he won't choke to death. However, he ends up kicking Carly off the gear he is on. Carly lands on a much larger gear that is connected to another one that will crush her very soon. Inuyasha, seeing this, did not waste time as he jumps off and pulls a lever causing a chain to go towards the girl. He grabs the chain and is heading to Carly who is about to meet the final keg that will crush her and who is trying to flatten herself against the gear. Luckily, Inuyasha has grabs her by the arm and pulls her out of the way in the nick of time. The two smiles as the chain Inuyasha's holding pull them to the top of the tower.

Still stuck by his clothing, Dagnino looks furious. His big plan, ruined! He has been made a big laughingstock! Everything he worked for and done, all in shatters! And worst yet, his enemies are escaping! Finally, what remains of his sanity snapped and he with his strength begins to rip his clothing off.

By now, Inuyasha and Carly have arrived at the hole at the tower's top. They're safe but they're struck with no way down. And worst yet, the storm are getting worst outside. And to make matters worst, Dagnino himself has escapes his 'trap' and is running and jumping through the gears on four legs. He is no longer the gentleman that he once was, only replaced by a terrifyingly dangerous tiger that looked almost scarier. His mind is filled with madness and hatred as he chases down his pray.

Just when things are getting dreadfully hopeless, Carly sees something that made her tug on Inuyasha's coat and points. Po, Crane, Mantis are coming in with the ship. They are going to be saved. Inuyasha however senses that Dagnino has escaped his death trap and is getting closer. There is no more time to waste! He picks up Carly and held her up to the ship as it got closer. Po held onto Wilt as he lean forward trying his best to reach his daughter.

"Po, closer!" yelled Inuyasha quickly.

Dagnino got on the striking hammer. He almost fell but he scrambles up and leaps forward just as Inuyasha is trying to get Carly to Wilt as high as he can. But the family members still can't get to each other.

"Daddy, I can't reach!" Carly cried out.

Inuyasha saw Dagnino, running on four legs towards him.

Suddenly Inuyasha takes a zap from behind and Po comments. The attack causes Inuyasha and Dagnino to topple downward as well as Carly to be thrown into the air. Wilt grabs her in the nick of time. The two hugs happily but they look concerned as the battle between the demon and the tiger rages on.

The tiger laughs as he held onto Inuyasha trying to hit him. The demon tries his best to hold on but the Dagnino's weight as well as the rain is making things difficult. Soon the two separate when they fell. Unfortunately in mid fall, Dagnino grabs Inuyasha and the two ended up on the hour hand. Dagnino then hits Inuyasha with a spring loaded fist sending Inuyasha flying across and landing on the edge. He groans as he moves back a bit, recovering. Dagnino seems to be gone. Perhaps he fell?

"Inuyasha, over here," Mantis' voice yelled. The demon turns and sees the ship approaching the hand's edge. Inuyasha is relieved. At least he's safe.

Unfortunately, he didn't go too far as Dagnino grabs him from behind, growling. Inuyasha yelps as he gets loose, he runs towards the edge trying to escape. But Dagnino got there first.

"There is no escape this time, Inuyasha!" snarled Dagnino.

Inuyasha yelps as he slides down the hand trying to keep away from the insane tiger. He got to escape. Unfortunately the tiger blocks his path once more. Dagnino chuckles evilly as his claws came out. Dagnino scratched Inuyasha, sending him flying backwards.

His friends gasped as they try to reach for him but keep failing to do so. Inuyasha isn't holding out much longer. Dagnino didn't wait for Inuyasha to get back up as he hit the hero many times with his claws almost knocking him off towards him. Inuyasha climbs up as he held his arm. It is in pain, big time! He looks up tired just as the tiger managed to knock him over the edge. Inuyasha grabs the hand's tip as the clock's chimes begin to sound.

Dagnino madly gets ready to strike. And worst yet, Inuyasha could only brace himself as the tiger sends him down. Po and Carly tries to grab the demon but they miss. They look shock as their friend fell towards the ground and seems to disappear.

Dagnino looks disbelief as well. But then he made an insane smirk which causes him to jumps up and laughs madly, "I won! Ha ha ha!"

"Think again, Dagnino!" yelled a familiar voice. Dagnino and those watching watched on in surprise and shock. Inuyasha is holding on the ruined dirigible's propeller which he caught in the nick of time. The demon smirks as he held up a familiar item, "The game is not over until I say it is!!"

To Dagnino's shock, Inuyasha rang the item: his bell. Confused, the man checks himself as he wonders how the detective got his bell.

He didn't have time any longer as the minute hand got to 10:00. And as it did the striking hammer fall and the clock makes 'dong' noises like mad. Dagnino gasps as the vibrations causes him to lose his balance...and he fell. He didn't get much further as he grabs Inuyasha by the robe. If he goes, he is taking his enemy with him!

Because of Dagnino's hold on Inuyasha, the ropes couldn't hold the extra weight. Soon they snapped and both, Inuyasha holding onto the propeller which also snapped from the dirigible, begin to fell. The heroes in the ship looks horrified as Dagnino and Inuyasha disappear below the clouds.

Carly looks more horrified. Inuyasha is gone! The one who help save her father and all of ToonTown...is gone for good! Not wanting to take it, she turns to Wilt and sobs not wanting to see anymore. Po, Crane and Mantis looked down for the loss of their friend.

Suddenly a squeaking noise is heard making Carly look down. Suddenly she smiles as a familiar propeller is seen flying back up...and at the pedals is Inuyasha, alive and well! The demon smiles as his friends cheer in happiness for his survival.

"Hooray! He's alive!" yelled Po excited.

"He did it, it's Inuyasha!" said Tia as she hugs Po, Crane and Mantis, while Wilt jumps up and down.

"That's right, very good! Ha ha!" Crane cheered. Now's the time to go home.

Back at Inuyasha's place a day later, the detective himself puts up a newspaper clipping on his wall where Dagnino's picture used to be. It has a picture of Inuyasha, Po, Crane and Mantis bowing before King Dragun who is thanking them for saving him. He is seen knighting them for their bravery. The headline reads, 'King Dragun Honors Inuyasha. It also had the sub headlines of 'King Praises Detective Inuyasha, Medal to be given.'

"Well, well, thanked by the king. Very great, eh Inuyasha," Po asked his friend proudly.

"What can I say? It's good being the hero." said Airnaruto proudly as he placed the bell.

"I'm sure glad you got something to summon with without having to scream all the time." Kagome said.

"You did great also, Po. You, Crane and Mantis were incredible." said Carly happily making Po blush happily.

"Indeed it is," said Wilt happily. He looks at his watch and comment, "Come along Carly, we don't want to be late for home."

"Okay, dad," She smiles sadly at Inuyasha. She was having great times with Inuyasha and now she has to say goodbye. Sniffing a bit, she hugs the same duck who has not only saved her life, but Wilt's as well. "Goodbye, Inuyasha. I...I'll never forget you."

Inuyasha smiled, not minding the hug this time. To tell you the truth, Carly was starting to grow on him. He is going to miss the little girl.

As he leans down and puts his hands on her shoulder, Inuyasha comment, "And neither shall I forget you, Miss Fibster."

Carly is laughing this off and saying, "Whatever."

Carly smiles as he turns to Po, Crane and Mantis, her first friends in this adventure, "Goodbye, Po, Crane and Mantis."

"Goodbye, Carly. We'll miss you as well." said Crane smiling. They are going to miss the little child.

Carly goes to the front door and turns again trying her best to be brave as she said, "Goodbye."

With that, Carly left. Will Inuyasha, Po, Crane and Mantis meet with her again? Only fate will decide.

Inuyasha sniffs a bit, "Well, to tell you the truth, she may be a kid, but she isn't bad for one."

"I agree," Po said with a smile. With a sigh, he puts his hat on as he said, "I guess we should go too."

"Now hang on! I figure..." Inuyasha began.

Mantis sighs, "Sorry, but the case is over. You don't need me anymore. I think we better find a place to call home."

Inuyasha looks worried. Like Carly, Po, Crane and Mantis is starting to grow on the demon as well. He doesn't want to see all his new friends leave. If only there's a way Po, Crane and Mantis could stay.

"Yeah, but..." A knock on the door interrupts Inuyasha, "Oh geez, now what?"

Crane goes to answer the door. A black dragon by the name Cynder came. "Is this where Inuyasha of Baker Street lives?" asked Cynder worried.

"Why...this is the place, madam." said Crane taking his hat off in request, "My you look like you are in some sort of in trouble?"

"I am…I am!" said Cynder as she cries and wipes her eyes.

"Well then, this is the place all right," said Mantis,

Inuyasha smiled. This is the chance he was looking for! Putting his arm around Po, Crane and Mantis, "Madam, before we begin, allow me to introduce to my loyal associates Po, Crane and Mantis, who help me in my cases. Isn't that right, pal?"

Po, Crane and Mantis looks surprised at what Inuyasha is calling him. But then they smiled. The demon is asking him to become his assistants to help him for all time. They didn't need any more reason to stay.

"Of course, we are! Yes!" said Po as he shakes the demon's hands. "By all means!"

"All right, onto business! As you can see guys, this dragon has just arrived from the Hampstead district and is troubled about the disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the third finger of her right hand. Now tell me everything Miss, from the beginning and be precise." Inuyasha instructed.

Outside, Pongo listens in on the conversion as he knows Inuyasha will need him again. As he does, we hear Po narrated for the last time as this story is almost over.

_"From then on, Inuyasha, Crane, Mantis and I were a team through and through! We have many cases together over the years in the Criminal underworld. But trust me when I say I will never forget that first case no matter what. The first case that introduces me to Inuyasha of Baker Street, the Great Demon Detective,"_ Po narrated as this story comes to a great close.

**There you go, Carly. Your request has been done. Be on a look out for more requests.**


End file.
